Fluid analysis offers important information to the fluid and process engineer in chemical manufacturing facilities. The volumetric and thermodynamic properties of fluids adds to the understanding of complex chemical, physical, and fluid flow processes occurring in a chemical reaction or in the flow of fluids. Fluid analysis has been used to model fluids in reservoirs, in compositional model describing reservoir hydrocarbon content as a multiple-component mixture, in steady state and transient flow in a complex of fluid network, and in managing machine health analyses. Machine health is the analysis of a machine operational status and condition measurement and analysis of operational parameters, including determination of fluid levels and fluid and gas temperatures and pressures for a machine. Through fluid analyses the management of machine health drastically reduces catastrophic downtime, extends drain intervals, and preserves resources.
It is well known that chemical and physical analysis of a machine fluid can provide information about the condition of the fluid as well as the wear status of the machine in which the fluid is used. Machine fluid analysis is widely used for determination of lubricant condition, lubricant contamination and wear status in engines, drive components and hydraulic systems in fleet or industrial service. For example, lubrication oil analysis is widely used for engines and is conducted by the military on most motorized equipment including aircraft and naval engines and lubricated drive components. In industry, commercial fluid analysis providers offer fluid analysis service for engine and drive train lubricants as well as hydraulic fluids. Traditionally, an oil sample is taken from the lubricant or fluid reservoir on the engine being analyzed. The fluid is then subjected to viscosity, chemical degradation, water, and elemental analysis in remote site such as a laboratory. The elemental analysis provides an indication of component wear in a machine according to the type and amount of metals in the sample. The traditional model is, however, difficult to apply in situations where the machine is difficult to obtain access to, such as outer space, and where the information is needed for a quick response.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system and method of fluid analyses that can be performed in real time, is automatic, and does not intrude with operations of the environment. There is also a need for an improved method of determining the equation of states of fluids.